Remember Me
by fandxmfeels
Summary: COHF SPOILERS! Simon has Ascended and is adjusting to his new life as a Shadowhunter. But theres one thing missing in his life - Isabelle Lightwood. This is a sizzy centered fanfiction showing simon and isabelle and their relationship after the dark war... please read & review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello everyone! this is my new sizzy fanfic, set after City of Heavenly Fire so it will have spoilers! please enoy and review and ill update as much as possible :)**

Isabelle chucked her alarm clock across the room with a frustrated scream. She'd slept in. _Again. _Ever since the Dark War against Sebastian, Isabelle had taken to not falling asleep until 4 or 5am if at all.

Isabelle dragged herself out of bed and her thoughts quickly drifted to what she was always thinking about nowadays. Simon. Thinking about him hurt her heart – after Magnus had gotten permission for him to Ascend, she'd hardly seen him at all. Well, more to the point, she'd been avoiding him. Izzy was angry and heartbroken – he didn't remember her! He said he did, but all Simon did now was hang out with Clary and Isabelle knew she shouldn't be jealous but she was. Obviously she wasn't going to hook up with Clary – Jace would kill him – but Isabelle couldn't help thinking, _why isn't he hanging out with me? What am I doing wrong?_

Shaking her head as if to clear out the thoughts of Simon, Isabelle trudged out of her gothic bedroom and down the stairs, not even caring about her messy hair, mascara smudges or skimpy pyjamas.

Alec sighed and pushed a mug of steaming coffee towards Jace. "What's up?" Jace asked, furrowing his brow at his parabatai. "It's Isabelle," Alec chewed on his lip worriedly. "She's hardly even eating! And us and mom are always away on Clave business so I think, though she'll never admit it, I think she's lonely."

Simon looked up from his conversation with Clary. His feelings were all jumbled when it came to the Lightwoods… he remembered Jace – how can you not? And he recalls Alec and his flamboyantly glittery boyfriend Magnus. But Isabelle, dark and dangerous Isabelle. He remembers snippets with her: leather trousers; someone called Lord Montgomery; blood, lots of blood under a red sky; a fever-like heat and passionate kisses in a cave. He couldn't make sense of the images, but oh how he wanted to. He could see the pain in her eyes and somehow subconsciously knew that he was causing it.

As if Simon had conjured her with his mind, Isabelle swept into the kitchen. Her raven hair was in the tangled remains of a top knot and her mascara was smudged around her eyes making her look increasingly hostile yet gorgeous. Her black silk nightie swished around her thighs and she ignored everyone and walked straight over to Alec, saying something quietly. "Are you sure you don't want to eat down here?" Alec asked, eyeing his sisters face with caution. "I'm not hungry, actually," she announced, rubbing her eyes and regretting not taking her makeup off. Jace raised his eyebrows at Alec and they shared a look. "Oh shut up!" Isabelle said, sounding irritated but Simon could see the hint of a half-smile on her face.

"Oh Iz," Jace said softly, surprising Simon – he knew Clary loved Jace but he didn't know Jace shared that caring compassion for anyone else. But then again, Jace is Isabelle's sibling, even though they aren't blood related. Isabelle hugged Jace, practically crushing him. She talked to Alec and her mother most days, and sometimes Magnus and Jace too but she did miss the comfort. She now understood how it was for Jace to be around Clary when they thought they were related – it felt like her heart was ripping in two when she saw Simon, which is why she avoided his intent gaze and buried her head onto Jace's shoulder. Isabelle felt like crying, but she bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut. She was Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, and she would _not_ cry. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. She just hoped Simon was happy, even if it wasn't with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse headed towards the Institute doors at the sound of the doorbell. She pulled the door open to find Jocelyn Fairchild on her doorstep. "Jocelyn, how are you?" Maryse greeted the other woman warmly, giving her a big hug. Jocelyn smiled back and replied "Alright thankyou, what about you?" Maryse shrugged and smiled tiredly "Not too bad I suppose, but it feels almost like I'm losing a child, I mean, after..." she trailed off after she thought of Max. "Of course," Jocelyn said gently, sitting down in a frayed maroon armchair across from Maryse. "I have the pills you asked for, for um, Isabelle," "Thankyou so much," Maryse said gratefully, examining the pill bottle. "I can't believe her depression has resurfaced, I mean, after Max..." She took a deep breath and called "Isabelle! Come down!"

Isabelle was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling. "What do you want?" She yelled back, desperately hoping her mother didn't have bad news. "Jocelyn's here! She has your medication!" she heard her mother shout. Isabelle sighed in relief - even though Jocelyn was Clary's mother, she was Maryse's best friend so she was here more often than not and she could understand what Isabelle was going through.

With a dramatic sigh Isabelle exited her bedroom and stalked down the stairs, her freshly blow-dried hair swishing around her as she walked. She followed the sound of voices to the library and saw her mother and Jocelyn talking. Isabelle poked her head round the door then entered the library, stiletto-boots clacking on the wooden floor. The fire is blazing behind her mother and Jocelyn and they both look up as the walks in. Maryse rattled a bottle and Isabelle recognised it as the medicine she took after Max was killed - her antidepressants.

"How are you doing?" Jocelyn asked gently, looking up at Isabelle with her emerald eyes. "It's better if you talk about it, you know..." Isabelle sighed giving in. "Simon still doesn't remember me," she pouted, looking upset. "I know I sound ungrateful, because he's alive, and that's great! But why doesn't he remember me?" "I talked to Magnus," Jocelyn began, "and he said that one-on-one time with you could spark his memories..." Maryse looked up "what are you saying?"

"I talked to Jia, and she said that she can't find anyone to train Simon. I think Jace would have a bit too much to do training Clary and Simon so she thought that..."

"That I could could train Simon?" Isabelle asked, her eyes wide. Though Simon made her feel so negative, she wanted to train him - she didn't want to seem weak, she was a shadowhunter and could deal with anything. "Yes," she said, raising her chin. "I'll train him! When do I start? Tomorrow? Okay!" Maryse raised her eyebrows at her daughter but said nothing. She was happy Isabelle has agreed but was worried how the actual encounter would go.

"You'll be alright training him then? Not too much work?" Isabelle smirked at her mother's words before replying: "oh please, I am the best shadowhunter my age," and flouncing out of the library, presumably back up to her shrine of a room.


End file.
